Vs. Masquerain
Vs. Masquerain is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/19/2016. Story Vivian is standing on the stage of the Contest arena, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. Ian, Misty and Max are in the audience. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Fallabor Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! Brendan takes to the stage, waving to the crowd with the frisbee in one hand, and a Pokéball in another. Brendan: Hello, everyone! I’d like to introduce to you, in her contest debut, Beautifly! Brendan tosses the Pokéball up, choosing Beautifly. Beautifly: Beautifly! Vivian: Oh, my! Brendan finally makes a choice other than his Spinda for a contest! Should we expect his usual tactics, or something new?! Brendan: A fabulous question, Vivian! No, this one will be different! Beautifly, String Shot! Brendan twirls and throws the frisbee, it flying on an erratic trajectory, Brendan having a horrible throw. Beautifly turns on a dime, catching the frisbee with String Shot before it goes into the crowd. Beautifly pulls it back, Brendan catching it over his head. The crowd reacts with laughter, some looking uncertain. Ian: What a horrible throw. Misty: You’re telling me. I spent half a day trying to teach him how to throw, with no success. We eventually turned to working on Beautifly being able to react to any sort of throw Brendan could muster. And that was a lot. Brendan: Now, Gust! Brendan tosses the frisbee up into the air, it wobbling like crazy. Beautifly hits it with Gust, causing it to flip over, it tumbling and falling into Brendan’s palm. Brendan: And last, but not least, Silver Wind! Brendan pirouettes in a circle, throwing the frisbee towards the crowd, as Beautifly flaps her wings, releasing a wind glowing with silver crescents. The frisbee curves around, heading straight for the judges. Vivian: Runaway frisbee! Beautifly causes the Silver Wind to arch around, catching the frisbee and bringing it back around, the wind blowing gently in Vivian’s face. Brendan catches the frisbee, as Beauitfly lands on his head. The crowd cheers, Ian looking impressed. Ian: He got Silver Wind to Drew’s level in just a day? Misty: He told me that his dad gave him intense training as a kid. He was able to train at an incredible pace. He wasn’t kidding when he says he trains best under pressure. Max: Brendan? Train?! Ha! He was always lazy, he hated training with dad. Ian: So, the genius, goofball type. The contest continues, as several coordinators perform. Vulpix uses Will-o-Wisp, as a Forretress spins with Spikes. Milotic shines with Safeguard, as a Shroomish lets out a Poison Powder. Drew takes to the stage, smirking. The girls go wild. Brendan: (In the back room) Thinks he’s so cool. Drew: Now, Masquerain, go! Drew throws a Pokéball, choosing Masquerain. Masquerain: Masquerain! Drew then pulls out a frisbee, a content smile on his face. Vivian: Another performance with a frisbee? Drew and Brendan must’ve thought the same way. How will this effect his performance?! Drew: Masquerain! Silver Wind! Drew throws the frisbee with perfection towards Masquerain, as Masquerain spins in a circle, releasing Silver Wind. A Silver Wind vortex forms around it, as the frisbee is caught in it. Max: No fair! He’s doing the same thing as Brendan! Ian: No. He’s gone a step up. Watch. The frisbee is launched away from the Silver Wind vortex, then sucked back into the vortex. A stream of Silver Wind follows the frisbee each time it flies out, creating a sparklified field. Vivian: Simply beautiful! Brendan: Ugh! That guy! Later, Drew and Brendan are sitting in the waiting room, Brendan glaring Drew down. Robert, the trainer of the Milotic, is staring into space. Vivian: (On TV) And now, the judges’ results are in! The results are posted, showing Robert taking first, Drew second, and Brendan fifth. Brendan: Only fifth?! Drew: Looks like you’re not as good as you thought you were. Brendan growls at Drew, as he pushes the hair out of his face, walking off. End Scene The battle rounds begin. Masquerain defeats Vulpix with ease, Milotic takes out Forretress, and Beautifly beats Shroomish. The next battle is Drew vs. Brendan. Brendan: Here we go! I’m going to wipe you out this time! Drew: Heh. Don’t look so excited. You’re still going to lose. Vivian: And, begin! Brendan: Beautifly, don’t fail me now! Drew: Masquerain! Brendan chooses Beautifly, while Drew chooses Masquerain. Brendan & Drew: Silver Wind! Beautifly and Masquerain fire Silver Wind, them colliding and exploding sparkles all over the field. Both contestants lose points. Drew: Your attack is equal to ours?! Brendan: That’s right! Not such a loser now, am I? String Shot! Beautifly flies over, firing a String Shot. Masquerain dodges with ease. Brendan’s score goes down. Brendan: Tackle! Drew: Bubble. Masquerain releases a stream of bubbles, covering the airspace with obstacles. Beautifly stops her approach, Brendan’s score going down. Brendan: Not bad. Gust! Drew: Ice Beam! Beautifly blows Gust to blow the Bubbles away, as Drew fires Ice Beam. The Bubbles are frozen, as they remain suspended in midair, not budging from the wind. Drew: Hidden Power. Masquerain is circled by several yellow energy balls, as it launches them. The Hidden Power bounces off the frozen bubbles, increasing in velocity as they collide. They then slam into Beautifly, releasing electric bursts as they hit Beautifly. Vivian: What a dazzling combination! Increasing the speed and charge of an Electric type Hidden Power! Max: Hidden Power? But I thought that was a Normal type move! Ian: It’s a unique move, its type depending on the nature of the wielder. So a different Masquerain could have a different type Hidden Power. Brendan’s score drops drastically, as Brendan freaks out. Brendan: No way! Beautifly, Silver Wind! Drew: Silver Wind! Beautifly flaps her wings with Silver Wind, as Masquerain spins with Silver Wind, creating a vortex. Beautifly’s Silver Wind merges with Masquerain’s Silver Wind, it being launched back at Beautifly. Beautifly is dropped from the sky, as Brendan’s points drop to zero. Vivian: And, it’s over! Drew moves onto the final round! Brendan: Are you serious?! NO! The finals occur, as Masquerain fires Hidden Power at Milotic. Robert: Milotic, Twister! Milotic raises its tail, the fan on the tip spinning, releasing a vortex. It blows Hidden Power away. Drew: (Struggling) Silver Wind! Masquerain blows a Silver Wind, it being snuffed out by Twister. Masquerain is hit hard, as Drew’s points drop to zero. Vivian: And that’s it! The winner of the Slateport Contest is Robert! Brendan: Ha! Serves him right! Max: You’re such a sore loser. Brendan: Get that from dad. Ian: So, what are you going to do now? Brendan: Vent out frustration for the evening. Then get back to training. Main Events * Brendan's Beautifly is revealed to have learned Silver Wind. * Drew's Masquerain reveals Bubble, and an Electric Hidden Power. * Brendan loses to Drew. * Robert wins the contest. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Misty * Max * Drew * Robert * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Masquerain (Drew's) * Milotic (Robert's) * Vulpix * Forretress * Shroomish Trivia * Brendan losing is a node to how much difference there is in Drew's skill in terms of control and combos. * It was decided that Brendan couldn't succeed in throwing a frisbee to add comedic value to his performance. * Drew's Masquerain is the second rival Pokémon to have a confirmed Hidden Power type, it being Electric. * Misty gives truth to Brendan's last minute training. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan